Great Hammer
The is a in that is unlockable at Age 6. Technical *The Great Hammer has the ability to destroy much faster than almost any other weapon (187.5 DPS to structures, while Daggers has 200 DPS to anything). *The Great Hammer deals 10 (Formerly 30) damage to non-structures and 75 damage to structures. * The Great Hammer gathers 1 resource point per whack and 5 gold points per whack, which puts it on the same level as the Short Sword and Katana as far as resource gathering goes. * The Great Hammer has an attack speed that is on-par with the Hand Axe and Great Axe. *The Great Hammer reduces move speed by 12%, making it 8% faster than the Short Sword and the Katana. *Using the Great Hammer to gather 3,000 resources will turn it into the Gold Great Hammer. Likewise, gathering 7,000 resources with the Great Hammer will turn it into the Diamond Great Hammer. **It should be noted that resources obtained by smashing structures do count. **Instead of mining resources, it is recommended to break 40 Turrets instead to get the Diamond Varient. Strategy Using * For raiding, it allows the player to break into bases much faster. * For building, it allows for a more acceptable placement of Structures as the player will be able to destroy them much quicker. * If paired with the Katana, you can have the hammer in your hand to catch up to a enemy player running away and then when in range, hit the player with the Katana. With the Katana's high DPS (damage per second) you will kill him fairly quick. ** Pairing the Great Hammer with the Booster Hat will allow you to travel faster than players with Axes and Tool Hammers. * Pair the Great Hammer with the Tank Gear for maximum structure smashing. This will allow you to deal 172.5 damage for every hit (how fun will it be to destroy a puny Wood Wall in 2 hits), and 190.9 in Gold and 204.7 in Diamond (how fun will it be to destroy a puny Stone Wall in 5 hits). * Though the Great Hammer is an inferior resource gathering tool, it gathers resources much faster than the Polearm, so combining it with the Polearm will lend you the superior fighting power of the Polearm but with a more reasonable resource collecting speed. ** The Great Hammer also allows the player to move much faster than with the Polearm, so the strategy with the Katana above can also be applied to the Polearm. * Pair the Great Hammer with the Stick, for the Stick only deals 1 damage to buildings. Use the Stick to farm, and use the Great Hammer to break buildings. * When grinding turrets for Gold/Diamond weapons, the Great Hammer can be used to weaken the turrets so they are easier to destroy with your Primary Weapon, speeding up the grinding process. 13 strikes to the turret using the Great Hammer is the maximum amount of damage that may be dealt without destroying the turret. Hit the turret with the Hammer 13 times, then switch to your primary to finish it off. Resources will count towards your Primary Weapon. * Use against Pit Trap users, so they can't surround you with spikes as fast and you will be able to free yourself quicker. Golden Variant The Golden Great Hammer is the golden variant of Great Hammer. It is one of the easiest Golden weapons to obtain due to its massive damage to structures, allowing for speedy turret grinding. It deals 11 damage to players and mobs and 83 damage to structures. The ends of the hammer are emphasized more boldly. Diamond Variant The Diamond Great hammer is the diamond version of normal/gold Great hammer. It deals 12 damage to players and 89 damage to structures. The ends of hammer become more rounded than gold counterpart and the head of the hammer turns blue. It is one of the easiest Diamond weapons to obtain when using the turret grinding method. Ruby Variant The Ruby Great Hammer is the ruby version of the normal/gold/diamond Great Hammer. It deals 12 damage to players/mobs plus the bleeding (poison) effect. The hammer changes color to red and the edges become more rough. A golden orb is also added to the middle. Trivia * Originally the Great Hammer shared many similarities to the Great Axe such as: ** They both gathered resources two times as fast, but this was changed so the hammer gathers resources normally. ** They both shared a similar design until both the Great Hammer and the Great Axe received a texture upgrade. ** They both acted as a primary weapon, though this was also changed so the hammer now acts as a secondary weapon. * Though the Great Axe gathers resources 4x faster than the Great Hammer, the Great Hammer can still obtain the Gold/Diamond variants faster if the player smashes Turrets. This is due to the fact that the Great Hammer deals more than 7x as much damage to structures, allowing it to gather all the Turret's resources in half the time. History *0.896: attack damage nerfed to 1/3 of what it had been before (30), though the damage it did to structures remained the same. *0.41: Added Footnotes * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/great_hammer_1.png * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/great_hammer_1_g.png * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/great_hammer_1_d.png * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/great_hammer_1_r.png * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/great_hammer_1_e.png Gallery Great Hammer 1.png Great Hammer 1 G.png Great Hammer 1 D.png Great Hammer 1 R.png Great Hammer 1 E.png